The Light of Winter
by kaleidoscope0-0eyes
Summary: There's something about the dark, freezing, winter chill that causes iced hearts to melt, and makes Lily Evans warm up to a certain James Potter. One walk to the common room can lead to something else. One-shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the setting.**

**Summary: There's something about the dark, freezing, winter chill that causes iced hearts to melt, and makes Lily Evans warm up to a certain James Potter. One walk to the Common Room can lead to something else. One-shot. Fluff.**

**Authors Note: Okay, I know I'm still in the middle of another fic, 'You're Hurricane, You're Fire in the Sun', (you are all encouraged to read it) I'm actually going to work on the 5th chapter after this, but I just felt like writing fluff. It's short, sweet, and hopefully, heartwarming. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW, when you are finished reading! Each review means the world to me!**

****

* * *

The Light of Winter   
By: kaleidoscope eyes 

Glistening white snowflakes slowly tumbled down the dark night sky. They twisted and twirled, being blown in different directions by the strong, domineering wind, as if they were dancing during the cold, lonely weather. Softening crystals of snow drifting, sailing, and spiraling to the ground in the winter chill.

The tall trees of the forbidden forest swayed, subject to the harsh and violent wind. The roofs of the large magical castle formed crystal stalactites on its edges, and its pillars looked like pearls. The snow sparkled like diamonds, tingling and swaying as if they were gifts from heaven. Everything seemed incased in crystal, being lifted by the wide wings of snow.

Bright colorful fairy lights surrounded the Hogwarts School that night. Students could be seen running back to their common rooms to get warm, and probably drift asleep in their cozy, velvety four-poster beds. It was the night after Christmas, and the festivities hardly seemed to die down. Happiness reached every dark nook and cranny in the large, normally haunting castle.

It was late, very late. You could almost say it was morning. Not a moon or comforting star could be seen. Not a voice or squeak could be heard. But, in one part of the fortress, a heavily covered redhead left the library, clutching her gray beret with her gloved hand.

She stopped outside, mesmerized by the elegant display of snow. It felt like she was waltzing along with them, closing her eyes, smelling the fresh wintry breeze as it hit her porcelain white face. For once she could forget all her commitments and her problems, for once she could enjoy the moment. She slowly removed her hand from the glove and reached out, away from the shelter. The snowflake fell gradually, gracefully toward the palm of her hand. She gripped it tight and held it to her heart. In a matter of seconds, it was a drop of water.

"Lily?"

She looked at who had said her name and found none other than James Potter. He had a Gryffindor scarf tied tightly around his neck, and his hands were tucked in the pockets of his wet school robe, possibly from being under the snow. His black hair was as muddled as ever, and his gold-rimmed glasses were slightly fogged.

"What are you doing here, at this time?" He asked her, white fumes shooting out of his mouth as he spoke, ignoring the fact that she didn't greet him.

Lily sighed. She didn't like James very much. Two years ago, she had found him picking on a Slytherin, named Severus Snape. She had intervened, and he had asked her out. Naturally, seeing his narcissistic demeanor, she said no, and even added a few insults along with it. That was about the only time they actually spoke, and she didn't mind it very much.

"I came from the library." She answered nonchalantly.

"Oh. I came from the quidditch pitch." He said, bringing himself next to her. "I had to get away from all my admirers." He added, giving her an arrogant grin.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "That's nice." She told him, turning away, and starting to walk to the common room.

"Wait!" he called after her, walking briskly to catch up to her. "Let me go with you. After all, I am going to the common room, too."

Lily looked at him a bit startled, then turned back to what was in front of her. Normally, she wouldn't allow this, but it was such a beautiful night, and she was in too much of a good mood. She responded with a simple nod.

"So, "James started, rubbing his pale hands roughly to create the warm effect of friction, "how was your Potions practical today? Did Professor Ratburn frighten you with his horrendously ugly face?" he added with a laugh.

Lily giggled, picturing the professor's long, dry, black hair, turn into snakes like Medusa's, and the pimples and warts that covered his skin, turn into one-eyed monsters. "I think I did okay. Considering the newt's eyeballs were staring at me, when I had to slice them in half. I think some of the juice squirted onto Professor's robes as he was passing…but I don't think he noticed." She answered recalling the day's events.

James looked at her and smiled. He dug his hand in his pocket and brought out a sugarlolly and a chocolate frog, that wasn't moving. Lily looked at its dormant body, perplexed. "I put a sleeping spell on it." James answered her silent question, and handed it to her, while unwrapping the sugarlolly he was going to eat.

They ate in silence, as they watched the snowfall. Walking side by side, for some reason, they didn't feel uncomfortable in each other's presence.

"Sirius would just love this scene." James spoke, cracking up a smile, "he barks like a dog, and runs around it. Then he falls down and makes 'pretty' snow angels, because, he thinks of himself as one."

Lily laughed out loud, smiling widely, revealing a piece of chocolate covering her pearly whites.

James looked at it, and couldn't help but chuckle, signaling that she had something on her teeth.

Lily looked away, slightly embarrassed, and slid her tongue against it. Then she looked back at his amused face, and pushed him gently.

James noticed the blush creeping on her face, and how cute her pink nose and pink cheeks were against her pale skin. He watched her auburn red hair being blown by the wind, hitting her face and shoulders softly. Her green eyes glowed brightly.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, still staring at her, but stopped walking.

Lily halted, too, but looked at James warily. "Are you joking? Don't look at me like that."

James just shrugged, and continued staring, much to Lily's discomfort.

"I'm not kidding." James continued. "Remember that day, that day when I was pranking Snape?" he asked. Lily just nodded in silence, a little nervous, and let him carry on. "That was the first day I actually saw you, and I thought, you must be the reincarnation of the goddess of beauty. But, I was wrong," he paused and stared deeply into her eyes, "you grew even more beautiful than anyone that I've seen or even heard of."

Lily was taken aback from his flattery. She had always liked James, physically, but as a person, he still needed work. She looked at him staring at her, sucking his sugarlolly, giving her a slight smile. Her stomach, surprisingly, did a flip-flop, and her knees wanted to give way. Before she knew what was going on, he had leaned in and touched his lips with hers. It seemed like a forever fantasy to Lily, but in truth, it had only lasted a second.

James pulled away, and looked ahead. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Lily still looked dazed. During that one second, she felt like she had everything. She felt all the happiness that roamed the world. She tried to ignore the longing of pulling him back.

She licked her lips and tasted the sugarlolly. _Sweet_.

They continued walking through the hall in silence, again, but still as comfortable as ever. Rays coming from the torches lit up the noiseless hall, full of sleeping portraits, forming the silhouette of James profile. Lily eyed him carefully, and sighed.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, James said the password [Lying Veritaserum], and stepped inside.

For once, there was no one in the common room, but them. The shadows of the flares of fire danced against the red and gold walls. The inviting couches were empty, and the wooden chairs tucked back under the table.

Lily walked ahead to the right staircase, making her way to the girls' dorm. She looked back at James and gave a warm smile. James watched her leave and gave her his signature lopsided grin.

They had made a silent agreement. They were going to be friends.

It was like light had shone during the darkest winter night.

Outside, the cruel and fierce wind continued to blow, and the ground was covered in a great blanket of snow. The landscape studded like a giant box of precious jewels. Waves of colorful bright fairy lights shone against the shadowy backdrop. But, amidst the storm of snow crystals, you could swear to see a heart-shaped flake falling, drifting, tumbling down to the ground, completing it's mission.

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Sorry if some details are wrong. And maybe there wasn't really a plot, just to get them together is all. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thank you!


End file.
